


Not Tonight

by Kaceyeich



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaceyeich/pseuds/Kaceyeich
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t be here. It had been weeks since you had told him to stay out of you life, but he still found himself coming here after patrol every night. It’s like he was drawn here, as if he couldn’t get himself to let go. He was currently sitting on the roof across from your apartment building, just looking into the large window that lead into your combined kitchen and living room. At first he hated that window, that it gave any creep a full view into the apartment. Now he was the creep, and if you knew that he’d been watching you every night you’d probably be even more pissed at him. If that was even possible. But he knew that letting you go completely wasn’t an option. Watching you like this was the only way he could make sure you were safe anymore. You had cut ties with every single one of your friends and family members, and to be completely honest most of them now relied on him to tell them how you were doing.





	Not Tonight

He knew he shouldn’t be here. It had been weeks since you had told him to stay out of you life, but he still found himself coming here after patrol every night. It’s like he was drawn here, as if he couldn’t get himself to let go. He was currently sitting on the roof across from your apartment building, just looking into the large window that lead into your combined kitchen and living room. At first he hated that window, that it gave any creep a full view into the apartment. Now he was the creep, and if you knew that he’d been watching you every night you’d probably be even more pissed at him. If that was even possible. But he knew that letting you go completely wasn’t an option. Watching you like this was the only way he could make sure you were safe anymore. You had cut ties with every single one of your friends and family members, and to be completely honest most of them now relied on him to tell them how you were doing. 

He could see you in the kitchen, a glass in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He sighed, wishing more than anything that you’d just put the bottle back on the nearly empty rack and go to sleep. The other bottle was abandoned on the kitchen island, the liquid it once held now gone completely. You put the now full glass to your lips, and downed the whole thing in one go. His fists clenched in frustration, but still he did nothing. What could he do? He had already tried to stop you once and all it got him was a broken heart and a split lip. Of course the split lip wasn’t intentional and you apologized profusely afterward, but still. 

He wondered if maybe he had handled the situation all wrong. If maybe there had been another way to go about it. No, actually he was sure there was another way to go about it. But the sight of you in that state, completely wasted and unable to stand, and knowing that it had been a daily thing for a while, had pushed him over the edge. He knew he shouldn’t have started yelling at you in the middle of a Wayne gala, and he definitely knew that he shouldn’t have told Bruce about your drinking problem by shouting it out for everyone to hear. He fucked up. And it cost him you. 

You who had been there from the beginning. You who had been his Batgirl when he was Robin. You who helped mend the relationship between he and Bruce after he came back to life. You who spent every day trying to convince him that he was more than he gave himself credit for. His partner. His confidant. His best friend. You were everything to him, always had been. And seeing you like this did nothing but cause him pain, especially when he knew you had no idea of how he felt about you. The thought of telling you the truth had crossed his mind numerous times since he came back, but each time he convinced himself the timing wasn’t right. 

The sound of glass breaking from your apartment brought him out of his thoughts, and the sight of you sitting on the kitchen floor with your head buried in your knees, surrounded by wine and broken glass was what made him finally go to your apartment. 

As he opened the window to the fire escape the clear sound of your sobs penetrated his ear drums, and suddenly he wasn’t worried about approaching you cautiously to see if you’d throw him out before he could get close. He was by your side in a matter of seconds, his strong arms wrapping around you and encasing you in a feeling of safety. 

The smell of gunpowder and cigarette smoke filled your nostrils and instantly your arms left your knees to wrap around Jason’s torso instead. The sudden movement caught him off guard, but he recovered instantly and held onto you even tighter. 

There were so many things he wanted to say to you in that moment. So many words that were sitting on the tip of his tongue, just waiting for him to finally say them. But he was taking a big enough chance by coming here at all, so he waited for you to say something first. To say anything. It had been so long since he heard your voice and right now he wouldn’t even mind if you started yelling at him. 

“I’m so sorry, Jay.” Your voice came out in barely a whisper, but he heard you all the same. He could feel himself start to shake his head, and gently cradled your face in his hands so you could see him. 

You looked broken. Tears streaked your face, mascara running down your cheeks in thick black lines, and your (e/c) eyes were bloodshot from the crying. But still he found you irrevocably beautiful. Even in the midst of a breakdown, Jason thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, (Y/N).” His voice was soft, but the emotions hidden in his words were clear. “We’re gonna get you help, I promise.”

He placed a chaste kiss upon your forehead and when he looked into your eyes he saw an emotion that hadn’t been there a moment ago. He imagined it was the same emotion that was clearly present in his own blue orbs. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away. You were right, Jason. I have a problem, and instead of listening to you I only shut you out.” Tears started to run down your cheeks again, but this time Jason gently kissed them away. The gesture brought a smile to your face, and suddenly he found himself smiling as well. 

He thought about telling you how he felt. About finally confessing the secret he had been keeping from you since the day you and Bruce found him stealing the tires off the bat mobile. But he knew tonight wasn’t the night for it. Perhaps he’d tell you tomorrow. Maybe it would be the day after. But tonight he just pulled you back against him and let you deal with what was going on. Tonight was about you finally confronting your demons. He had the rest of his life to tell you how he felt.


End file.
